


Please, turn the lights off

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluffy, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, teikou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody played a prank on Kuroko, taking away all his clothes and replacing his underwear... [Requested on tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, turn the lights off

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the nsfw requests! Finally I did it! It took me a lot of time and still I'm not convinced about what I wrote. I hope it's just an impression of mine...
> 
> Note: sumata is stroking the penis between the thighs. For further informations, look up on the internet.

Staying after practice to practise alone with Kuroko was always refreshing.

Right after Kuroko entered the first string, he wasn’t able to keep the pace with the normal training so Aomine understood he didn’t manage to work overtime, but couldn’t help feeling alone in the huge gym. He gradually got used to playing and talking with him when they were on their own and Kuroko’s sudden disappearance from that part of Aomine’s daily routine became a small trauma. That’s why when Kuroko some weeks later asked Aomine if he wanted to train after hour, he was almost bursting from happiness.

“Tetsuuuuu! I’m almost dooooone!”

Kuroko was small, so it took him less time to shower. Or at least that was the excuse Aomine created in his mind to explain why he always finished after him. Staying alone under the showers when it was dark outside and artificial light were on was a bit creepy; for that reason Aomine used to talk to Kuroko who was already drying himself, to ignore his mind creating fake sounds that could scare him.

“Tetsu?”

He didn’t get any reply.

“Tetsu…”

Aomine closed the tap of the shower and put the towel around his waist. His steps squishing on the wet tiles echoed in the silence of the lockers and a sudden tension clutched his stomach. He slowed his pace, trying to be more silent than he could, but unexpectedly he started to hear his heart beating; his blood rushed to his head and echoed into his ears so loud that he was afraid somebody else could also hear that sound.

But the only somebody in the lockers was Tetsu, right? Tetsu, who wasn’t right behind the corner of the small corridor that connected the showers with the lockers. Aomine looked around and swallowed, feeling his throat dry. He dared to take some steps, to have a better view of the room, and the pulse of blood pushed loudly near his throat. The shadows created by the artificial light on the ceiling strangely looked longer and Aomine blocked midway to his cabinet, sensing a small movement on his right.

He turned so fast that his neck hurt, only to be relieved at the sight of his dirty clothes felt from the bench. As Aomine took them, he clearly heard a rustle of clothes. Again he turned back and his eyes wandered with a hint of fear, until he detected a familiar messy head popping out from the angle where the cabinets ended and sighed in relief.

“Tetsu!”

Aomine called him out loud and the head froze. He rushed to the spot and stood in front of that angle, blocking Kuroko.

“Why di–“

His voice stopped inside his throat.

Kuroko had his half-sleeved shirt open and was in the middle of buttoning his pants; he maintained a plain look, but blushed until his ears. Under the shirt Kuroko had a pink laced undershirt and through his pants the same cloth popped out. Aomine couldn’t stop staring at that particular underwear and didn’t heard Kuroko calling his name until he snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

“Aomine-kun, are you okay?”

“Me? Yes.”

“I can explain this.” Kuroko hurried and finished closing his shirt. “Somebody stole my clothes and only left these. Luckily I always bring with me a spare uniform during summer.”

“Oh.”

Aomine nodded and his eyebrows bended in an almost sad expression when Kuroko was fully dressed and looked like the usual.

“Aomine-kun, are you sure you are fine?”

“Eh? Oh, yeah. Totally. I’m just sweaty again and I’ve just showered!”

The warmth on his skin was unbearable and Aomine was thinking about taking off his towel and using it as a fan. However he felt a familiar pressure down between his legs, so he turned his back and swallowed his saliva in distress.

“I think I’ll go wash myself again. It’ll take a minute!”

“Aomine-kun.”

Kuroko was unexpectedly fast at appearing in front of him. Aomine jolted, putting both his hands in front of his towel; his face burnt under Kuroko’s gaze.

“T-Tetsu, I need the bathroom.”

“It’s because of me, right?”

Aomine really wanted to deny, he truly wanted to. But Kuroko showing a tiny glimpse of embarrassment looking at him was a temptation that struck him in the wrong moment. He slowly put aside his hands, showing the bulge pushing under the towel.

“…sorry.”

Kuroko was staring at it so intensely, Aomine held his breath under the wave of heat gathering inside his stomach.

“Aomine-kun, do you want me to help?”

Those words were a utter shock: Aomine’s jaw fell and his voice exited as shorts hiccups that weren’t close at being words.

“Tetsu! N-not here! They’ll catch us!”

“We can lock the door.”

Aomine bit his lower lip. Wasn’t Tetsu usually the one who did good use of his brain between them? And now he was giving voice to what Aomine’s body was happily welcoming: that was the moment, that was the right mood and both were totally into it.

“…uh, o-okay.”

Kuroko walked towards him and Aomine moved back, as if he was slowly escaping. When Aomine’s legs touched the bench, he sat on it, raising his head to gaze at Kuroko, whose cheeks were still red and eyes partially clouded in a languid look. Aomine swallowed again and spread his legs to welcome Kuroko kneeling in front of him. Aomine clearly sensed his dick, erected under the towel, throbbing as Kuroko leaned his hands on his thighs, slowly uncovering them. At the view of the pink tip, Kuroko moistened his lips. Aomine followed with his eyes the fast dart of his tongue, for a second imagined it sliding on his erection and his face burnt.

“Nh.”

Kuroko’s hands were slightly cold. Aomine tiptoed, contracting his legs, and held his breath with his teeth clenched. He exhaled the air in a moan, his breath turned a bit faster as Kuroko moved the hand up and down. Aomine stared at his concentrated face and a sharp itch struck his groin; he moaned and bit the knuckle of his index.

“T-tetsu. Hey, Tetsu!”

“Did I hurt you?”

The worry on Kuroko’s face and his hesitation turned Aomine on more. A fast shiver tickled his spine, making him arch his back.

“No.” He panted. “Tetsu, I want to undress you.”

“What? No, Aomine-kun.”

A feeble tremor shook Kuroko’s hand, clenched on his own pants.

“Why not?”

“Because under… I have…”

“I don’t care at all.”

Aomine stood up, making the towel fall down from his hips. He instinctively covered himself, trying to avoid Kuroko’s amused sight but ended up being caught by his eyes.

“I really don’t care, Tetsu.”

Kuroko stood up. His fingers were already unbuttoning the shirt and Aomine found himself ogling at the lace slowly showing under the blue tearing cloth. His mouth watered, he swallowed his own saliva and Kuroko probably guessed his thoughts, as he diverted his eyes with his ears turning red and gave him his back.

The shirt slid along his shoulders, the hems slightly touched Kuroko’s white skin and he grabbed it into his right hand, indulging a bit before letting it fall on the floor. Aomine imagined his hands unbuttoning the pants, as his elbows moved near his hips, and his impatience was just slowed down by his inexperience and a latent embarrassment tied to the fear of doing something wrong or unpleasant to Kuroko.

As the pants were slowly taken off, Aomine licked his lips when the pale skin was uncovered. Kuroko lingered at half thighs and he gave the impression he was about to pull them up again before letting them fall to his calves.

Aomine widened his eyes, his jaw fell for the surprise: Kuroko was wearing laced thigh high stockings of the same color of the undies and undershirt.

“…hum, Tetsu…”

“…they took my socks too. What should have I done?”

Kuroko slightly bended forward, he clenched his fingers on the cloth of the undervest at the level of his stomach, and squeezed it. He kept his eyes down and suddenly Aomine’s hands appeared, gently leaning on his; Kuroko sensed his warmth behind him, his body so close that he just had to slightly straighten his back and they would have touched.

Aomine took the initiative again. The moment he leaned his chest against Kuroko’s back, a sharp hot shiver exploded in his chest spreading to his groin. Kuroko felt the hard bulge slightly sliding against his ass and he froze in Aomine’s arms.

“A-Aomine-kun…”

“I’m not doing it without your consent, Tetsu. Just… rubbing it. Is it fine?”

His husky voice entered directly inside Kuroko’s head, his breath burnt his ear. Dizziness took him over and Kuroko completely leaned against Aomine. His body was strong, sturdy. _Hard_. As Kuroko thought that, his face boiled of embarrassment, his hands trembled and he half closed his eyes.

“Yes. Yes, it‘s fine.”

Aomine dazed down, his eyes pointed directly between Kuroko’s legs. He slightly opened his mouth, his lips sounded in a gentle smack, and leaned his fingers on Kuroko’s hands, using little strength to let them release the undershirt and move away. Kuroko sighed an heavier breath and clenched his thighs together. Aomine still didn’t let go of his wrists but was moving his hips up and down, tasting that contact in a loose rub; the cloth of Kuroko’s underwear tickled on his erection and Aomine kept pushing the tip against the hem of the undershirt, until he felt the warm contact with the skin.

“Uhm… it’s a bit embarrassing.”

Kuroko looked at the big hands sliding on his thighs. Aomine pressed on them to make him open his legs and Kuroko, feeling a warm shiver running inside his stomach, obeyed.

The underwear was uncomfortable, too little for a boy to cover completely his intimacy. His bulge was pressing against the cloth and when Aomine raised a bit the hem of the undershirt, the pink end of his erection showed. Aomine touched it with his finger, hot and wet. Kuroko jolted, pressing again his legs together.

“Tetsu. Tetsu, open them again.”

His husky voice tickled near Kuroko’s ear. Aomine was pushing right behind his ass, against his thighs, silently asking him to let it slide between his legs.

“A-Aomine-kun, please wait.”

Kuroko’s heart was beating so fast he felt every single pulse against his chest, where Aomine touched him he burnt and couldn’t control his breath, increasing his sense of embarrassment. That wasn’t the first time they were intimate, they had already touched one another and kissed. But the lights were on and he was in a shameful attire. Seeing Aomine’s erection showing under the towel while he was completely dressed made him feel braver than usual, the shiver of excitement induced him to think he could endure the shame he still couldn’t get rid of. Oh, how he was wrong. Kuroko would have gladly dug a hole to hide in.

“Tetsu?”

“Please, turn the lights off.” He knew he broke the moment. “I’m sorry.”

Aomine froze for an instant, his hands still on Kuroko’s thighs and his hips still pressed against his rear. He felt good staying like that with Kuroko, but didn’t like how he was trying to hide his face.

“Ah… I was too fast.”

They separated and the refreshing cold on the sweaty skins was a relief for Kuroko, who turned to look at Aomine going to the switch. He pressed the button and the room fell into a thick darkness; the only light came from the small window at the top and allowed them to spot each other’s shapes. Aomine moved back to Kuroko, who grabbed the offered hand and let him lead the way to the benches.

“I wanted to give a try to sumata.” Aomine started to explain, his words were stumbling one on the other. “But I just stressed you out.”

Kuroko sat down on the bench with legs astride and followed Aomine doing the same.

“Aomine-kun, if you want to try something, tell me. We can explore that together. At home.”

He pointed out and clearly heard Aomine chuckling.

“When you said you wanted to do it here I got a bit carried away.”

“I was excited too. But probably I overestimated myself…”

“Nah, it’s fine.”

Aomine put the hands on his shoulders and tenderly kissed his forehead. He caressed his back, feeling the lace under the fingers and grabbed Kuroko’s thighs near the hem of the stockings, pulling him on his lap. The contact of their groins provoked a low moan and Aomine’s heartbeat increased as Kuroko threw his arms around his neck. Their faces were close, they could feel their breaths mingling.

“Let’s rub together, Tetsu.”

A finger went under the elastic of the right stocking, lowering it a bit. Kuroko lightly slapped away Aomine’s hand.

“…Aomine-kun does really like this attire.”

“Just don’t throw it away, okay?”

As Kuroko took down the underwear enough to uncover his erection, Aomine promptly put his closer, grasping them in his right hand. Both jolted at the same time, raised their eyes and smiled at each other.

Aomine moved the hand slowly, not sure if Kuroko was feeling the same he was, a warmth pleasure spreading more and more with each stroke and that gently took over every sense. His mouth was drooling and he kept swallowing his own saliva, his nose was filled with a musky scent he didn’t manage to associate clearly to something he knew, his eyes were trying to distinguish the more he could in that semi-darkness, with his ears he wanted to catch even the slightest sound from Kuroko and with his hands touching him all over.

Kuroko’s breath, mixed with his voice, was entering directly inside his head and Aomine licked his lips, pinching one of his nipples over the undershirt. Kuroko twitched with a slight moan and Aomine kept teasing him, until he saw the dash of his head against his chest and felt a warm touch on his nipple.

“Wah!”

His surprised moan accompanied a sudden shiver of heat that went gathering between his legs, inducing Aomine to fasten the pace of his hand squeezing up and down. Kuroko didn’t retreat and poked his tongue against Aomine’s chest, adding his hand to stimulate their erections. Both the surprise and the excitement made Aomine’s blood rush from his burning face to his groin.

“T-Tetsu, hey!”

Kuroko raised his head a bit.

“What?”

“Don’t do it! It’s gross! I’m all sweaty!”

“But we’ve just taken a shower.”

“I’m gross, okay?!”

“Aomine-kun isn’t –ah– gross.”

Kuroko’s voice shook, a single inflection in his almost plain tone that was enough for Aomine to feel more trembles inside his stomach. Kuroko kissed him again on the chest and Aomine felt his face blushing when his voice slightly trembled.

“Not… gross. I like Aomine-kun.”

Aomine bended his head back as Kuroko kissed him on the throat and sighed: he would have liked to kiss Kuroko back, to touch his nipples, to slowly undress him and enjoy the sight of him dressed with that sexy lingerie. But he was the one kissed and was so delighted by the attentions Kuroko was giving him, he stopped moving his hand and went on only when Kuroko moved again his own. Aomine shifted the other hand on Kuroko’s thigh and massaged it, tickling the skin under the lace of the stocking, lifting the elastic and releasing it.

“Nh, Aomine-kun.”

On his lap, Kuroko moved his hips to penetrate the hole formed by their hands and clenched his legs against Aomine’s hips. He held his breath feeling the tickling on his thigh, but as Aomine touched the tip of his erection, he exploded into a laughed moan.

His voice went directly inside Aomine’s ear and caused a deep shiver that run through his spine and ended on his erection, making him release the orgasm before he could control himself. Kuroko felt the squirt of semen on his hand and Aomine’s grip tightened, pushed his groin against his at every drop of cum that went out with his moans. Kuroko came when Aomine pressed his forehead against his shoulder, breathing directly on his sensitive neck and brushing his lips, giving him another stimulation he couldn’t bear anymore.

Completely emptied of their pleasure, leaning on each other felt like getting on the bed after a tiring day. Kuroko felt Aomine’s finger sliding under the right stocking and he remembered what he was wearing.

“Aomine-kun?”

Aomine slowly pulled down his stocking, massaging his skin the more it went down; he made Kuroko bend more his leg and press it against his chest as he uncovered the knee and made the stocking slid to the ankle. Aomine grabbed the calf and took the stocking away pulling it from the tips of the fingers; the cloth stroking on the leg tickled Kuroko’s skin to the shivers.

Kuroko didn’t stop Aomine, who started taking off the left stocking, but sighed.

“It’s late. We have to close the gym.”

“Ah, right…”

“I know it’s bothersome, but–“

“Yes, I know. I know…”

Aomine abandoned himself against Kuroko, leaning the chin on his shoulder, and gave out an annoyed snort. Kuroko had to prop up himself on the bench with his arms under his back to support Aomine’s weigh.

“Aomine-kun, let’s get an ice cream.”

“Uhm… I like it. Nice idea.”

 

 

 

It was strange looking at each other after being so intimate. They didn’t know if what they did was sex, but even if it wasn’t, it was embarrassing enough for both of them to immediately look away whenever their eyes met: Aomine usually giggled and Kuroko showed a feeble dreamy smile. Giving all the attention to the popsicle was a nice distraction to pretend neither of them was suffering from a warm heartbeat that reached directly to their flushing cheeks.

“Ah, I didn’t win this time neither!”

“I’ll tell you as soon as I finish mine.”

“You’re slow, Tetsu. It’ll melt on your hands.”

“I’m not slow. You are the one who gulped it down in few bites.”

Aomine stared at the lights of the shops and scratched his head right behind the warm ears. He glanced at his side and was grateful Kuroko didn’t disappear in the night as sometimes happened.

“Tetsu.”

Kuroko was walking, staring at an indefinite spot in front of him with a pensive gaze, but when he heard his name, he immediately turned to Aomine. His mouth was still on the popsicle and smacked a little as he took it out; his lips glimmered because of the lingering sugared cold water. Aomine gulped down.

“Tetsu!” He repeated with a voice quite shaky. “I was wondering if… you know, next time.” His tone lowered. “Can we do that thing?”

“…that thing?” Kuroko frowned and opened his eyes as he realized what Aomine was talking about. “Sumata?”

“Yes.”

“You should call it with its name.”

“I know.”

Aomine pouted, looking away as he trashed away in a bin the stick of the popsicle.

“Before you weren’t so embarrassed talking about it. In some circumstances Aomine-kun is really honest.”

“Tetsu, how can you say such embarrassing things while keeping a straight face?!”

But behind that straight face, Kuroko’s pale cheeks were still colored of a feeble pink tone and he didn’t know if Aomine didn’t notice or just pretended he didn’t.

Kuroko ate the last mouthful of his popsicle and turned his stick.

“I won.”

Suddenly Aomine grabbed his hand to give a better look and pressed his cheek against his. Kuroko felt his face contracting in a surprised grimace.

“This is so cool Tetsu! Even Akashi never managed to find it and this is the third one in two months!”

“But I’m satisfied with one, so it’s a waste for me. Here.”

Kuroko tended the stick to Aomine and was caught by surprise as he took it with his teeth and grinned.

“Thanks. I’ll get it right away.”

Without thinking much about it, Kuroko tiptoed to get his face closer to Aomine, but had to grab on his shirt and pull him to make him bend down. He reached him with a tiny kiss on his lips.

“We hadn’t kiss yet. It’s strange, after what we did, isn’t it?”

“Y-yeah?”

Aomine stared at him in a daze and nodded absentmindedly. Maybe, he thought, in that moment it wouldn’t have been bad to have the possibility to turn all the lights off just to hide the stupid expression he surely was making.

**Author's Note:**

> I started with this being a pwp with a lot of porn and it ended up being a fluffy porn. I wanted the teikou background and as I wrote I remembered they are in middle school, so I wanted them to be a bit clumsy but in love with each other.


End file.
